This invention relates in general to a connector device and in particular to a new and useful connector device which makes it possible to instantly connect a connecting contact from an electrical cable to a selected one or a plurality of separate circuits by the interengagement of the two separate contact holding members.
In many instances it is necessary to interconnect a plurality of connecting cables or circuits through a plurality of other connecting cables or circuits and it is desirable to only connect selected ones of one or more conduits to a selected one or more of the other conduits. At the present time in many instances these connections are made by tedious interconnection of the elements through separate wire cables and soldering. In many instances it is difficult to trace the circuits which are interconnected and to check those of one group which are connected to another group and there is no simple device for connecting one set of circuits into another without difficulty.